Sick Day
by Purebloody Rose
Summary: Zero is sick in bed with only Kaname to look after him... M for yaoi and smut. Posting to live journal as well in case of removal. Ships are KanaZero and YukiZero.


**A/N: I'm posting this here and on my live journal ( .com) in the case that it gets removed. So, I started writing this when my best friend (Hashi-Hashi, check her out!) was sick, because we all know nothing makes you feel better than a nice yaoi/het fan fiction. It was originally a one shot but I've decided to make it multi chapter. New chapter will be up by next weekend, until then, enjoy and please review, because otherwise I don't know how to improve :)**

**Dedication: Okay, I don't know if it's weird to dedicate this to a friend but I'm going to anyway. ILYSFM Thanks for motivating me to write XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All rights go to their respective owners.  
**

* * *

**Sick Day**

Zero coughed loudly. His throat felt like it was on fire. He wanted to lie in bed under a blanket for the rest of his life, but unfortunately, this would not be made possible. There was a knock at the door.

"Nnngh..." Zero groaned in response.

"That's no way to respond to me, Zero-chan," Kaname said in a sing-song voice. Kaname opened the door and walked in. He inspected the lump under the duvet that was his Zero-chan.

"What's wrong, my little hunter-chan?" He asked, taking a next to the hunter on his bed.

"I feel... like nmghb..." Zero mumbled.

"Well that's no good. You won't be able to attend school today,"

Zero coughed violently.

"You're in terrible shape. Would you like me to stay and take care of you for the day?"

More coughs.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes then?"

Zero could barely work up the strength to respond properly.

"You stay there," Kaname ordered sweetly, as he stood up, "I'll go and get you some medicine and a drink," With that he left the room and softly closed the door behind him.

_ Damn pureblood's gonna treat me like a baby for the day _Zero thought, before turning over and falling back asleep.

Zero didn't even hear Kaname re-enter the room, and was surprised to find him standing practically on top of him with a tray. Zero noticed Kaname's white and red lace apron. Zero swore he looked like something out of a twisted maid cafe.

"Here," Kaname gestured to the mug on the tray, "I made you some hot chocolate to ease your sore throat," Zero reached over to get the mug, but his hand was lightly slapped away by Kaname. "Not so fast, my little hunter. You can't forget the marshmallow," He said, holding a single pink marshmallow between his thumb and index finder.

Zero rolled his eyes, but had to stop to clear his throat. He took the drink, and snatched the marshmallow away from Kaname. He took a desperate sip at the drink, before

"Where's the medicine?" Zero asked as he wiped some of the spilled hot chocolate from his chin. Kaname didn't answer, but smiled as he softly batted away Zero's hand, leaned in and licked off a drop. "Sweet just like you, my precious". Zero made a small squeak, before pulling away from Kaname and bitin into the marshmallow to hide his embarrassment, but his mouth was filled with a horrid, bitter taste.

"WHAT THE HELL! Are you trying to kill me or something?" Zero coughed. He took a large swig of the hot chocolate before opening his mouth to yell at Kaname more.

Kaname put his index finger on Zero's lips and shushed him.

"Yelling at me won't help your throat get any better," Kaname teased. "I don't have to tuck you in do I?" He said, pulling the sheets up to Zero's neck, securing his arms and legs in the bed.

Zero struggled under the sheets, but remained powerless. His fever gave his cheeks an adorable rosy red. Zero was ashamed to be in such a helpless position, at the mercy of none other than his least favourite pureblood.

"Now, what you really need is rest. I won't keep you up any longer," Kaname said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. They got even redder. Zero growled. Kaname ignored his reaction and walked out of the room. He switched the light off as he left the room. Zero had never been happier to see the pureblood's back as he left.

He rolled over with the little leeway he had in the sheets, before curling up. He fell asleep, thankful for his first moment of peace he had had all day.

Zero woke to the sound of breathing next to him, but was too disoriented to realise where it was coming from. He stretched his arms out, and in his drowsiness, found himself cuddling the warmth that lay under the sheets with him. His eyes showed him nothing but a large blur, and he found himself succumbing to his tired eyes. He snuggled closer to the warmth and returned to his land of sleep.

* * *

In his dream, he was in his room in the sun dorm. He had just gotten ready to go to his first lesson when a knock sounded from the outside of his door. He couldn't be bothered getting up from his bed which he was sitting on while he waited for school to start. He was not one to go out and socialise before or after school.

"Who'zere?" He mumbled. He was most definitely not a morning person, a trait which he could trace back to long before his vampire days

"Me, silly! I'm here to take you to class! I had to make sure that you were awake of course!" He recognised the voice to be Yuki's.

"Come in," He called, but Yuki had already opened the door and waltzed in. She sat on the chair near the dresser in his room, swinging her legs. She stared at him for a moment and then giggled. "What is it?" He asked.

"Were you really going to go outside looking like that?" She walked over.

"What do you mean?" Zero looked in the mirror self-consciously. He looked rough around the edges, but he hadn't thought that he had looked too bad. "I thought all the girls liked me more when I dressed like this anyway!" He blushed, he hated to admit to anyone that he cared what people thought of him.

"If that was what you were worried about you should have just asked me to help you, silly!" Yuki smiled. She leaned over to fix Zero's tie.

"I'll have to completely redo your tie..." She said, pulling it from his neck.

"Hey! Wait! I'm fine! Really! I don't need your help!" He struggled as she pulled his tie off.

"And you've got the buttons lined up wrong..." She said, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wait!" He was sure he had done them right, it was a simple task after all.

She tore his shirt off, and admired his muscled chest and abdomen. Zero looked at Yuki's face. She looked _hungry. _She traced her hand down his chest and abs, stopping at his belt.

"You're belt could be done better..." She mumbled. By this point, she had stopped caring about subtleties and tore his belt off. Zero's clothes formed a messy pile on the ground, leaving Zero in nothing but his trousers. Yuki pushed him onto his bed before leaning in and kissing him. For a small girl, she had a large amount of strength. Zero was surprised by this, and was caught off-guard by her sudden action. Without thinking, he felt himself kissing her back.

"Yuki..." He said, catching his breath. She was straddling him. "How long have you felt like this?" He asked. She frowned before kissing him. This time, she bit his bottom lip. Zero made a grunt. He began to remove her shirt, feeling her lean frame. She wore a pink lace bra. Yuki wasn't anything particularly special, but he didn't care. He pushed her off and wordlessly put her on her back. He mainly did this so she didn't feel the hardness growing in his pants. She made herself comfortable in this position, as he began to kiss her, moving lower towards her chest. His fangs slid past her neck, causing small cuts. He licked the small drops of blood that were forming. Yuki moaned from the sting of the cuts, and the pleasure of the moment. Zero smiled. He moved his left leg forward towards her crotch, making his entire body mould to her form. His hard-on was growing, and his pants were becoming more uncomfortable. Yuki noticed, and unzipped his pants. She pulled them off, adding them to the mound on the ground. She kissed his chest, tracing her tongue down his abs before reaching his navel. She slowly moved her hands up his thighs, before moving to his lower region.

* * *

"Yuki!" Zero moaned, squeezing Kaname tighter. Kaname frowned. 'What the hell was his Zero doing dreaming about that slut?' He thought angrily. 'Well, I'll just have to give you something better than anything she could ever give you,' He though, smiling to himself. He brought his body closer to Zero's and kissed him on the forehead before dozing off again. They were both going to need as much rest as possible for what he had in mind...


End file.
